Tinky-Winky/Rai Porotos' version
While this character has custom sprites, four assists and several Hypers with references to The Matrix and Slendytubbies, he's plagued with several issues, like two infinites, odd power requirements, and the ability to summon multiple assists at the same time without using any Power. "Eh, oh" indeed. ) |Image = File:Tinky-winky portrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Rai_Porotos |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Tinky-Winky uses a six-button layout. He has several Hypers and four assists, but he has only one Special. He also has a Dodge. However, he is incomplete, and there are several issues with the character. He has decent comboability, but a rather low damage output. The Specials and Hypers are very easy to activate, with simple button commands. Some of these deal high damage, especially his Slendytubbie Attack, which takes over half of the opponent's health it all hits connect. Most of his Hypers also have a long range. Most of his assists are hard to deal with and their attacks cover a wide part of the screen. Strangely, almost all of Tinky-Winky's Specials, Hypers and all of Tinky-Winky's assists cost power, and most of his Hypers don't use an amount of Power that is a multiple of 1000. This character also starts out with 1000 Power at the start of a round. However, this character is plagued with a lot of issues. The hitboxes are misplaced, and there are excessive hitboxes in most of its animations. There are two infinites present in the character. One of them involves continuously using its aerial when the opponent is near the edge of the screen, preventing the opponent from attacking. However, it's hard to pull off. The other one involves continuously using Tubby Custard Attack. It's much easier to perform but every use costs 100 power, so enough Power is required to perform it. The biggest flaw of this character involves the assists. They use up power, but all of them except for Noo-Noo don't require it. Also, multiple of the same assists can be summoned at once, meaning the assists can be easily spammed to KO the opponent in a matter of seconds. His Dancing TWinky also doesn't require any Power. While he has a custom A.I., it's not very advanced. It attacks more often than the default A.I., but still jumps around often. It's unable to perform combos of more than a few hits. It does not abuse any of its infinites or cheap aspects. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Uses 100 Power| }} + | Uses 800 Power| }} + | Uses 800 Power| }} + |Requires 0 power Uses 700 Power| }} + | Requires 0 power Uses 500 Power| }} + | Requires 0 power Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 700 Power| }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1200 Power| }} | Uses 1650 Power| }} + | Uses 2350 Power| }} + | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Matches Battles Fights Of Barney The Dinosaur And Tinky-Winky The Teletubby Part 2 Mugen The Insanity vs Tinky Winky x4 Borked Mugen Episode 1 Somebody Spilled the Tubby Custard Trivia *There's an unused Babality sprite of Tinky-Winky present in the character's sprite file. The state numbers of the animations (9108104/9108105) do not match that of the Babality compability. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters made by Rai_Porotos Category:Characters made in 2016